


Catch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lily teaches James about a different version of catching snowflakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: icicles
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you know how to catch water droplets from icicles? Petunia used to shriek and refer to it as dirty water, but I always loved the game." Lily sways back and forth, snow crunching quietly under her feet. 

"I thought you were meant to catch snowflakes." James touches the back of his neck, glancing at the growing puddle. 

Lily smiles, pausing to swipe her scarf away from her chest where Harry snores quietly. 

"A snowflake never put someone in the infirmary; watch out for the less stable ones." 

James steps farther out of range. 

Lily smiles wider. "Petunia once got a concussion from one, but it was partly intentional."


End file.
